


Fantasies

by OrangeBulldog



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBulldog/pseuds/OrangeBulldog
Summary: Pippa finds erotica that Hecate wrote before they got together, and this leads them to explorations in the bedroom. Shameless smut because I can't stop writing this pair.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Did you write this?

“Pip, have you seen my…” Hecate walked into her bedroom and stopped, seeing what Pippa held in her hand. The blonde witch whirled around, looking a little guilty.

“I wasn’t snooping, I just…my drawer was getting a little full and I though perhaps there was some space in the one above it, and it stuck a little, and I found them.” She was holding three short paperback books, that by the looks of them had been reread many times, and some loosely bound papers. “But Hiccup, they’re nothing to be ashamed of, anyway.”

Hecate’s face was red. 

“Darling, I do know you’re a lesbian, you know. There’s nothing wrong with reading a little erotica. And I daresay I think perhaps I have benefited from your reading habits?” she quirked an eyebrow up. “I’ve only read one of these, myself.” She said, hoping that the admission she read lesbian erotica too would make her girlfriend feel better. “My favorite author is Mysteria Good, have you read any of hers?” 

Hecate shook her head slightly. “You’re not…you don’t think I’m a, a pervert?”

Pippa put the books on the dresser, but paused as she went to set down the looser papers.

“Are these…did you write these?” she asked, recognizing the handwriting.

Hecate didn’t say anything. Pippa realized that was what she had really been embarrassed about. She walked over to kiss her girlfriend lightly.

“Darling, you’re an adult, you have needs, and you were held captive in this school for decades. I’d think it stranger if you hadn’t had anything like this. I’m glad you found an outlet, honestly.” She knew Hecate hadn’t slept with anyone before her, and it did make her feel better that the witch had found ways to satisfy herself. And she was intrigued about what Hecate might have written. She looked down at the papers in her hand.

“Hecate, would you – you can say no – but I’d love to read these, if you would let me.”

“They’re probably rubbish.” Hecate said, picking at a thread on the bedspread. “I wouldn’t want you to think poorly of me.”

Pippa slid their hands together. “You know I never could. I remember you were a talented writer when you were young, I’m sure these are quite good, actually.”

“I suppose it would be acceptable. If you promise…not to judge me.”

“I promise not to. How about I send over one of my favorite stories for you to see what I like to read? I haven’t written any myself or I would let you read it.”

Hecate considered it. “I would like that, I think.”

Pippa grinned.

“I’ll take this with me, and when I get back to Pentangle’s I’ll send something over.”

That night, after flying back to Pentangle’s, Pippa did as promised, sending over two of her favorite stories as she couldn’t choose, and after a short mirror call with Hecate to assure her she’d gotten back safely (and because they could hardly bear to be apart), she settled into bed with some of Hecate’s pages. She’d determined from a quick look that there were a few separate stories in the pile, and had decided to only read one tonight.

As she had expected, Hecate was an excellent writer. The story was believable and compelling, and it was more than just smut (though there was plenty of that), it was a love story. Between two witches, one of whom struggled to express her feelings, and pushed the other witch away at first. Pippa’s heart trembled, knowing that they had been the inspiration for the story. Even the descriptions of the two witches, one dark and one light, one shy and one outgoing, matched them. 

What did slightly surprise her was the sex scenes themselves. She and Hecate had a good sex life, but so far it was relatively tame. They’d really only had sex in one of their beds, and they hadn’t used toys or anything like that. But the witches in the story were anything but. Once the shy one got over herself and they fell into bed, the rest of the story was mostly about them experimenting in various and more outlandish ways. Sex in the bathroom, against walls, in public places. Light bondage, spells to enhance certain pleasures, and even a magically enhanced strap-on dildo that transmitted its sensation to the wearer. 

Pippa finished the story, flushed, and looked at the time. Hecate would probably still be awake. She grabbed her hand-held mirror and called her girlfriend, who answered immediately, looking slightly concerned. She was also already in bed, holding her hand-held mirror, her hair down in a loose braid the way she slept. Pippa’s arousal was not calmed by the sight of her like that.

“Pip, is everything all right?”

“Well, yes, everything is all right. Except…I should perhaps not have read that story just now.”

Hecate’s face fell, and she rushed to explain. 

“Oh no, darling. I mean I should not have read it when I was so far from you. I’m finding myself rather…affected by it.”  
“Oh.” Hecate flushed slightly. “You liked it, then? Which did you read?”

“I believe you titled it “The apothocary’s daughter”” Pippa said.

“Ah.” That one was…especially adventurous. 

Pippa eyed her. “I feel as though I should tell you I’ve never done this, but…would you be up for, er, mirror sex?”

Hecate’s eyes widened. 

“If you are uncomfortable, we can hang up and I will…take care of myself, but I thought it might be an interesting experiment for us. We are so often separated.”

Hecate was quiet for a moment. “I suppose…I could be convinced to try. How would it work?”

“Well, I was thinking we could tell each other what we’d like to do, or what we are doing to ourselves, perhaps.” She thought for a moment, then cast a levitation spell on the mirror so that she didn’t have to hold it. Hecate realized what she’d done and copied her.

Pippa assumed she’d have to start this. “If I were there, darling, I’d be slowly sliding my hand up your leg, under your nightgown.” Hecate blinked at her slowly, clearly unsure of what she should do. She tried a slightly different tack. “I liked your story so much, Hecate. I’m so very wet. I’m sliding my fingers through it right now.” Her eyes closed. “Imagining that they are your fingers.”

“I would…also have one of my hands on your breast.” Hecate joined in, softly.

Pippa beamed, and Hecate assumed she had done well.

“And I would be circling your clit, not quite touching it. Teasing you.” She continued.

Dear goddess, Hecate was better at this than she’d thought. She did as her girlfriend said, though she didn’t think she’d last long regardless.

“I’m doing that now. I would do the same to you.” She was too aroused to think of anything more creative. 

“Then I would…slide two fingers inside. Gently at first, then more forceful as you got used to them.” Hecate’s fingers were moving on her own body, though not inside yet. 

“Hiccup, I’m so close.” Pippa whispered.

“If I were there, I would kiss you now. My fingers would be pressing deep inside, filling every inch of you, and my thumb would slide up to brush your clit. And…and I would feel you clenching as you came, saying my name.”

With that Pippa fell over the edge, and she did indeed call Hecate’s name multiple times. Hecate continued to touch herself, and by the time Pippa recovered enough to open her eyes and see what was happening, the dark-haired witch’s eyes were closed and she could tell she was getting close as well.

“I wish I were there, so I could have my fingers inside you. I would use my tongue, I love using my tongue on you darling, everything is so soft, and warm, and it feels so intimate. I would gently stroke your clit as I pressed inside with my fingers, and your body would arch up towards me. Your legs must be going rigid, Hiccup, and I would add one more finger as you fall over the edge. 

Hecate cried out then. Pippa could see her chest rise towards the ceiling, her eyes fly open as they always did when she came. “That’s it darling, let go.”

They were both silent for a moment, then Hecate broke the silence.

“That was…better than anticipated.” She admitted.

“You were very good at that, Hiccup.” Pippa said.

Hecate blushed a little. “I considered…what I might write, I suppose.”

“I love you, Hecate.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak.”


	2. Blindfolds

Hecate was visiting Pippa the next weekend at Pentangle’s. They generally alternated weekends, though she spent more time at Pentangle’s these days since it seemed more reasonable for a deputy head to be gone from the school than the head. She also felt somewhat guilty that for some time Pippa had always had to come to her, due to her confinement, which was now ended. She landed on the castle grounds and transferred immediately into Pippa’s living quarters. The pink witch was probably not done yet with her duties for the day, so she would wait here.

After a nice dinner, Pippa curled up on the couch next to Hecate.

“Darling, I want to speak to you about something, and I want you to know that whatever you want is all right.” She said, playing with Hecate’s fingers nervously.

“All right.” Hecate agreed.

“Your story. It was…different from what we usually do.” She began.

“Yes.” 

“Do you…that is, would you like...” she struggled a bit to get the words out.

“Those were…fantasies. Mostly things I’d read about. Things I was sure…I would never have a chance to do. You know I’ve only been with you, Pip. You know everything I’ve actually done. And I think you know I enjoy that greatly.”

“I know. But would you like to try them out?”

Hecate was quiet for a moment. “Perhaps. Some. Only if you wanted to, of course.”

“I want to be clear here, I love what we’ve been doing too.” Pippa stated. She was a little worried that Hecate might think she hadn’t been enjoying their sex life. “It’s not about that. But I know you haven’t had as many experiences, and you are still exploring what you like. I’d like to help with that.” She turned her head to kiss her girlfriend. She intended it only to be a gentle kiss, but somehow Hecate ended up laying on her back along the sofa with Pippa on top of her and her hand up Pippa’s blouse. 

“Would you like to…perhaps…try something new tonight? I have something in mind. But if I do anything you are uncomfortable with, please let me know. I only want us both to enjoy everything.” 

Hecate nodded, and Pippa stood up, pulling them both into her bedroom. She conjured a black scarf. 

“I’d like to cover your eyes with this. And at some point tonight, I’d like to cast a spell to keep your limbs anchored to the bed.” She watched as Hecate’s eyes went darker, and she swallowed hard as she nodded. 

With a smile, Pippa moved behind her to tie the scarf around her head. Then she stepped back, and removed all of her own clothing in one flick, before moving back to Hecate and slowly peeling off the layers of her clothing manually. She occasionally let her bare body brush parts of Hecate’s, so she was reasonably certain her girlfriend knew she was naked already. Hecate sucked in a sudden breath as her nipple brushed her arm. When Hecate’s clothing was also all gone, she moved her gently back toward the bed until she was sitting on it. She stepped between Hecate’s legs and kissed her hard. Hecate’s arms came up around her back. She pulled back slightly.

“I want you to get on the bed and lay spread-eagle on it.” She commanded. Hecate obeyed immediately. She cast a charm and Hecate could feel her hands and feet anchored where they were, but the feeling was not unpleasant. She felt Pippa climb onto the bed between her legs. Her girlfriend had barely touched her, but she could feel the wetness pooling. Pippa started trailing feather-light touches along various parts of her body. Since she couldn’t see, she never knew where the next touch would be, which was incredibly frustrating and also very arousing. The blonde witch wasn’t letting any part of their bodies touch except her fingers, though Hecate could feel the heat from her body and knew she was quite close to her. A touch trailed along her inner thigh, then her shoulder, her stomach. Suddenly Pippa’s mouth was on her nipple, and she arched up at the unexpected sensation, which was gone too soon. It was replaced by a kiss, and Pippa’s body was hovering over hers, just barely letting her breasts touch her skin. Hecate’s hips pressed up, trying to find Pippa’s, but she couldn’t reach. 

“Patience, Hecate.” She said with a smile, her right hand sliding down to Hecate’s left hip. 

“I fear that is a virtue I do not currently possess.”

Pippa laughed. Only Hecate would talk so primly while tied up naked and blindfolded. She took pity on her, sliding her hand over to where Hecate wanted it. Her fingers slid through dark curls, damp with Hecate’s heavy arousal. She wasn’t done teasing though, so she merely skated around the edges of the soft skin, before removing her hand. Hecate made a strangled sound. Pippa pushed herself up and away from the other witch’s body, and moved over to kiss the immobilized fingers. She was sure that the uncertainty of where she would be touched next was driving Hecate to distraction. Her left hand gently traced Hecate’s breast, and then she moved down between her legs and finally lowered her mouth. 

“Oh, Pippa.” Hecate breathed out as she felt Pippa’s tongue on her. Her arms and legs strained against their magical confinements as Pippa added her fingers, sliding three in with ease. Her left hand kept wandering around Hecate’s body to anywhere she could reach. It did not take long until the long body in front of her was flexing against its bindings as her girlfriend’s orgasm hit hard. She slowly slid her fingers out and eased her through the aftershocks with gentle strokes of her tongue, before flicking her fingers to release her from the charm. She slid up to straddle her, sliding the blindfold off too. Hecate blinked up at her.

“Well, did you like that?”

Hecate quirked her eyebrow. “I think you can tell the answer to that yourself. Did you? I think you enjoyed the power of it.”

“I did, indeed.”

Hecate’s hands, now free, were wandering over her body. 

“I had an…idea while I was held like that.” Hecate said quietly.

“Mmm?” Pippa asked. She was slightly distracted because Hecate’s hand had found her lower abdomen.

“I thought perhaps you could…come up here.”

“Up where?”

“Er, over…my face that is.” She blushed a little, but Pippa looked enthusiastic as soon as she understood what she wanted.

“You want me to do this?” she asked, slowly working her way up so her legs were around Hecate’s ears. The other witch slid her hands up her thighs to hold her hips in place. She nodded. Pippa eased herself down, propping herself up with her hands along the wall as Hecate’s tongue started exploring. This was somehow a totally different sensation than Hecate’s tongue on her as she laid on her back. The added pressure of gravity, perhaps, or the fact that she was holding herself up. Hecate’s tongue pressed inside her vagina, further than it normally reached, and she let her hips relax a little further as she let out a moan. Her hips started rocking slightly, trying to get more friction. Hecate focused on her clit, sucking, licking. She could feel her orgasm building, although she was enjoying herself so much she almost didn’t want it to. A few more licks, a few more thrusts, and she cried out Hecate’s name as she came. Hecate helped her slide back down until they were cuddled together again.

“That was…an excellent idea Hec.” She mumbled into Hecate’s neck.

“I think we should definitely explore more.” Hecate said, stroking Pippa’s hair. “I suspect I will enjoy almost anything, as long as it involves you.” She admitted.


	3. Toys and spells

They decided together that public indecency was off the table, due to their profession. But they did try out many other things.

“I bought us something to try.” Pippa announced one night. She summoned a box from her bag and handed it to Hecate, who opened it, then blushed a bit.

Pippa grinned at her. “I thought, in your story there was a spell to…well I suspect when you wrote that, you probably thought about a way to do it for real, yes?”

Hecate touched the dildo. “Mm. I haven’t tried it of course, but yes, I do have an idea.”

Pippa scooted closer. “I want you to fuck me with this, Hecate, but I want you to feel it too.”

They didn’t use the toy that night, because Hecate wanted to reconsider the magic plan for it. She spent some time the next day working on it. After dinner, Pippa looked at her pointedly. 

“I’ll clean up in here if you want to go…get ready?”

Hecate went into her bedroom, where she partially undressed, strapping the dildo on. She drank a bit of the potion she’d created that afternoon, and spoke a few words, then gingerly touched the tip to test it. It still looked the same (Pippa had, of course, chosen a pink one, bright magenta, and thankfully not especially realistic looking), but when she touched it she almost gasped at the sensation. She could feel it. 

She decided to get into bed, with her shirt still on but naked from the waist down, and wait for Pippa. She gently tested out the limits of the spell, touching different parts of the temporary appendage. She was doing this when Pippa came in. 

“You’re not starting without me, are you?” she asked, moving over to the bed and sliding under the covers with Hecate. She moved her hand down to touch the toy. “Does it work?”  
Hecate breathed in sharply as she touched it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Pippa pulled her girlfriend on top of her into a kiss. It was a bit weird to feel the dildo pressing between them. Hecate’s hands started moving, ridding her of her dress in an instant, and then more slowly and without magic removing her underwear and bra. Somehow in the process the rest of Hecate’s clothing disappeared too. Hecate dipped her head to Pippa’s center, briefly sliding her tongue through the arousal that had already collected there in the short time they’d been in bed, though it dawned on her that Pippa had probably been thinking about this earlier, as she was cleaning up or even during dinner. She didn’t want to spend too much time there, though, given the plan for the evening, so she quickly moved up to Pippa’s chest. She loved this part of her girlfriend’s body. They were soft and firm at the same time, and she loved the response she got when she touched her nipples. Tonight was no different; Pippa almost arched off the bed at the sensation of Hecate’s mouth on one.

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to come just from this, Hiccup.” She breathed out. 

Hecate had been trying to make sure she was turned on enough – the dildo was a little larger than she might personally have chosen, and she didn’t want to hurt Pippa. But she had asked, and Hecate was ready to deliver. She moved her hand back between their bodies, and nudged Pippa’s legs further apart with her knees. She guided the toy to Pippa’s entrance, then locked eyes with her girlfriend as she slowly pushed it inside. She met a little resistance and pulled back slightly, then pressed a little further in. Once fully inside, she dipped her head to kiss Pippa fiercely again, keeping her hips still for the moment although every urge in her body was to move. Then she did start moving, slowly at first, then faster. Pippa matched her rhythm, pressing down as she was pressing up. She hooked one leg around Hecate’s body, opening herself up even further. The sensation was unlike any Hecate had felt, the spell making it feel almost as though her clit was somehow inside her girlfriend. Pippa seemed to be enjoying it too, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Hecate’s hands were free, and she used one to slide behind Pippa’s back and help control her rocking, but slid the other between their bodies to resume the attention on her breast.

It wasn’t long before Hecate felt her orgasm building. Pippa could clearly feel it too, used to changes in her lover’s body.

“I’m almost there too, Hiccup, if you can hold on a little longer.” She said.

Hecate tried her hardest. She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep going afterwards, and she certainly didn’t want to have to pull out just before Pippa came. This was a new thing for them, the idea of possibly coming together, as usually it was more of a one at a time thing. She twisted Pippa’s nipple slightly, and bent her head down to kiss the side of her neck, as she continued thrusting. Focusing on Pippa was holding her orgasm off, and she figured it might speed up Pippa’s. She could feel her vagina tightening, clenching, holding her inside, and just when she thought she couldn’t hold out any longer, Pippa’s entire body seized up and she let out a long moan. This pushed Hecate over the edge too, and they held each other tightly as their small movements extended the pleasurable sensation. Finally they lay still, Hecate sprawled over her girlfriend in complete relaxation, still inside.

“I suppose you’d like me to move.” She said quietly.

“Eventually, yes. But take your time.” Pippa said, running her hand through Hecate’s long hair.

The dark witch had a sudden brain wave, and she flicked her fingers to cause the toy to simply disappear and reappear on the nightstand. She didn’t move from her comfortable position. Pippa laughed.

“Such a clever witch, I honestly would not have thought to do that.” She slid her arms around Hecate’s thin body, making it clear that she was quite content to have her girlfriend remain on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time Pippa wears the toy? I'm not sure how Hecate would feel about that, but maybe she'll be game to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few chapters written but am open to suggestions or requests for further installments. Leave them in the comments!


End file.
